


Karaoke

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas knows Dean isn't the best singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

You sing like a bird

that doesn't care if it never reaches the clouds

Or maybe you're a woodpecker

that's forgotten the purpose of pecking a hole into a tree

You're a hawk with the wings of a dove

who doesn't realize how pure its white feathers are

You're a confused peacock

that admires the colors of all but your own

You sing like a bird

that's too afraid to fly

Would you like me to show you how?

 

_(gg)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
